1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing, more particularly to a swing having seat units with tiltable backrests.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional swing includes a seat unit and an upright support frame unit. The support frame unit has left and right support frames and a transverse rod fixed to top ends of the frames. The seat unit includes left and right side frames swingably connected to the transverse rod through suspending members, such as cords or chains. A seat frame is disposed between the left and right side frames, and is fixed to a backrest frame.
The object of this invention is to provide a swing having seat units with tiltable backrests.
According to the present invention, a swing includes a pair of seat units and an upright support frame. Each of the seat units includes front and rear connecting rods extending in a longitudinal direction, and spaced apart inverted U-shaped inner and outer side frames that extend in a transverse direction relative to the longitudinal direction and that respectively have inner and outer front legs connected to the front connecting rod, and inner and outer rear legs connected to the rear connecting rod, each of the seat units further including a seat frame disposed between the inner and outer side frames, a first pivot, a backrest frame extending upwardly from and pivoted to the seat frame through the first pivot, and an inclination-adjusting unit including a second pivot that is parallel to and that is disposed at an elevation above the first pivot, opposite inner and outer engaging plates that are fixed respectively to the inner and outer side frames and that extend in the transverse direction, and opposite elongated inner and outer operating arms that extend in the transverse direction and that are disposed respectively adjacent and parallel to the inner and outer engaging plates, each of the inner and outer engaging plates being formed with a plurality of intercommunicated engaging grooves, each of the inner and outer operating arms having a rear arm section that is pivoted to the backrest frame through the second pivot, and a front arm section that is formed with an engaging tongue extending transversely therefrom and engaging a selected one said engaging grooves in a respective one of the engaging plates, thereby positioning the backrest frame at a desired angle relative to the seat frame. The upright support frame has opposite top and bottom ends, and left and right suspending members having upper ends connected swingably to the top end of the support frame, and lower ends connected swingably and respectively to the outer side frames of the seat units.